culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Come Back to Me (Janet Jackson song)
| Released = | Recorded = 1989; Flyte Tyme Studios (Minneapolis, Minnesota) | Format = | Genre = | Length = 5:32 | Label = A&M | Writer = | Producer = | Last single = "Alright" (1990) | This single = "Come Back to Me" (1990) | Next single = "Black Cat" (1990) }} "Come Back to Me" is a song by American singer Janet Jackson from her fourth studio album Janet Jackson's Rhythm Nation 1814 (1989). It was written by Jackson, while James Harris III, and Terry Lewis co-wrote and produced the song. The R&B ballad talks about a lover trying to rekindle a romance that faded away a long time ago. It was released as the fifth single from the album in June 18, 1990. Jackson also recorded a Spanish version of the song titled "Vuelve a Mí". The song received positive reviews from most music critics, who praised Jackson's sweet delivery and the song's instrumentation; it was also called a sexy and silky ballad. It became a commercial success on the charts, reaching the top three in Canada and the United States, while also reaching the top twenty in the United Kingdom. The music video for the song was directed by Dominic Sena and it was set in Paris. The romantic video features Jackson's former husband René Elizondo, Jr.. Jackson has performed the track in all of her tours, with the exception of The Velvet Rope Tour (1998). Background and release While writing for her fourth studio album, Rhythm Nation 1814, Jackson felt a lot of pressure to follow up the success of previous album, Control (1986). Jackson enlisted previous collaborators and record producers Jimmy Jam & Terry Lewis to work with her on the album, and according to the duo, she was excited, and creative juices were flowing." Jam claimed, "It was me, Janet, Terry and producer John McClain -- and Rene Elizondo also. Let me include him on the creative mix. If the ideas weren't flowing from that group of people, they weren't really being listened to." The album's concept was developed after Jackson, Jam and Lewis watched many social problems that were going on in the world on TV, such as racism, homelessness, drugs and illiteracy. However, the second half of the record is composed with love songs, with "Come Back to Me" being one of them. Following "Alright", "Come Back to Me" was announced to be "Rhythm Nation"'s fifth single and it was released on June 18, 1990. Its CD single contains the B-side "The Skin Game Pt. 1", while "The Skin Game Pt. 2" is an instrumental which appears exclusively on selected releases. Jackson also recorded the song in Spanish, titled "Vuelve a mí" which also appears on selected releases. In the UK, the song was released as a double A-side co-featuring "Alright". Composition "Come Back to Me" was written by Janet Jackson with Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis, with the latter two also serving as the song's producers. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by EMI Music Publishing, "Come Back to Me" is composed in common time with an "easy ballad" tempo of 78 beats per minute. It is set in the key of A-flat, following a basic chord progression from D -E -F-G. Jackson's vocals on the track span from the low-note of Eb3 to the high-note of Bb5. Lyrically, "Come Back to Me" talks about a lover trying to recapture the rapture of a romance that blossomed and faded away a long time ago. The song is a quiet storm ballad, featuring chord changes and a bridge with a soaring, cinematic outro. Recording While commenting over the song to Billboard's Kenneth Partridge, producer Jimmy Jam claimed that, "At the time we did it, it was one of my favorite songs. I loved the lyrics and the vocal on it." However, for him, "the interesting thing ... was the live strings." He further commented: }} Reception Critical reception The song received positive reviews from most music critics, who went on to praise Jackson's delivery and the strings used on the song. Alex Henderson of AllMusic praised the song, calling it a "caressing, silky ballad," |accessdate=2008-06-12}} while Jon Pareles of The New York Times labeled it a "glistening ballad for adult contemporary outlets. Pareles also noted that it "recalls the production by Mr. Harris and Mr. Lewis for the Human League's Only Human, and "caresses the ear with overdubbed voices." Wendy Robinson wrote for PopMatters that the song shows "a more reflective, dramatic side of Janet Jackson." Chris Gerard of Metro Weekly went on to call it a "sexy ballad," featuring "a beautifully layered vocal by Jackson and some lovely instrumentation by Jam and Lewis." Stephen McMillian of Soul Train named it a "romantic ballad" and "one of the more memorable songs during the summer of 1990." Eric Henderson of Slant Magazine praised the track, writing: "'Come Back to Me' smartly obscures Janet's nondescript pillow-talk delivery within luscious folds upon folds of gut-wrenching chord changes, topping the tragic, plunging bridge with a soaring, cinematic outro that leaves Janet speechless, admitting, 'I don't know what else to say.' It's the quintessential song in the key of heartbreak, but its despair leaves listeners properly stripped and ready to receive the pornography of 'Someday Is Tonight,' which I'm still not sure I'm old enough to listen to." Chart performance The song reached number two on both the U.S. ''Billboard'' Hot 100 (behind Mariah Carey's "Vision of Love") and on the U.S. Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs (behind The Time's "Jerk Out)", becoming another top five single from Janet Jackson's Rhythm Nation 1814 (the fifth at the time). It also became Jackson's first—and so far only—number-one hit on the U.S. Adult Contemporary chart. Internationally, the song became a success, reaching number 3 in Canada, while also reaching number 20 in the United Kingdom and number 21 in Ireland. Music video Directed by Dominic Sena, the video is set in Paris, France, where Jackson deals with a former lover leaving her, reminiscing about the good moments spent together. The male lead in the video was René Elizondo, Jr., whom she would marry a year later. The video shows the Pont de Bir-Hakeim, the Eiffel Tower, the Grand Palais, the Gare d'Austerlitz, the Champs de Mars area, and the view from Montmartre, among others. It appears on the video compilation Design of a Decade 1986/1996 and was released on iTunes on May 4, 2007. Live performances and covers Jackson has performed the song on most of her tours, including the Rhythm Nation 1814 Tour, janet. Tour, All for You Tour, Rock Witchu Tour, Number Ones: Up Close and Personal tour, and the Unbreakable World Tour. It was not included on The Velvet Rope Tour. On the "janet. Tour", it was cut from the set list after the first leg. During the "All for You Tour" (2001-2002), Jackson performed a mellow medley of "Come Back to Me", "Let's Wait Awhile" and "Again". Denise Sheppard of Rolling Stone commented that, "Without question, was one of the night's most beautiful and verklempt moments arrived out of nowhere forty-five minutes into the set. It was the first time that a break in the action occurred - no dancers, no music -- and as a close-up captured Jackson looking genuinely happy, the audience spontaneously burst into what became a five-minute standing ovation. Looking on, shocked by the sincerity of the moment, she shed sincere tears, simultaneously overwhelmed and overjoyed. 'I love you so much, Vancouver. Thank you'." The February 16, 2002 final date of the tour at the Aloha Stadium in Hawaii, was broadcast by HBO, and included a performance of it. The medley was also added to the setlist at its DVD release, Janet: Live in Hawaii, in 2002. On the Number Ones: Up Close and Personal tour, Jackson used a diamond-encrusted lavender gown to perform a ballad medley of "Nothing", "Come Back to Me" and "Let's Wait Awhile". Annabel Ross of Sydney's "Everguide" praised Janet for "hitting some impressive high notes herself". In 1992, saxophonist Marion Meadows covered the song from his album Keep It Right There with additional vocals by Will Downing. |title=Keep It Right There overview|work=AllMusic}} In 2008, American rapper Plies sampled the song for his single "Bust It Baby (Part 2)", which featured Ne-Yo, while Janet appears on the official remix of the song. Track listings ;UK double 12" promo single (USAT 681)Janet Jackson Alright + Come Back To Me UK Promo 12" RECORD/MAXI SINGLE (4817) # "Alright" (12" House Mix) – 7:07 # "Alright" (Hip House Dub) – 6:40 # "Alright" (a cappella) – 3:26 # "Alright" (12" R&B Mix) – 7:17 # "Alright" (House Dub) – 5:58 # "Alright" (7" House Mix With Rap) – 5:35 # "Alright" (7" House Mix) – 4:21 # "Alright" (R&B Mix) – 4:34 # I'm Beggin' You Mix – 5:33 # The Abandoned Heart Mix – 5:19 # LP instrumental – 5:15 ;UK 12" single (USAF681)Janet Jackson Come Back To Me - Remixes UK 12" RECORD/MAXI SINGLE (12317) # The Abandoned Heart Mix – 5:19 # "Alright" (12" R&B Mix) – 7:17 # "Alright" (House Dub) – 5:58 ;UK CD single (USACD681)Janet Jackson Come Back To Me UK 5" CD SINGLE (40581) # 7" I'm Beggin' You Mix – 4:46 # "Alright" (7" R&B Mix) – 4:34 # "Alright" (7" House Mix With Rap) – 5:35 ;U.S. 12" single (SP-12345)Janet Jackson - Come Back to Me # 7" I'm Beggin' You Mix – 4:46 # I'm Beggin' You Mix – 5:33 # LP Instrumental – 5:15 # "The Skin Game, Part I" – 6:43 # "The Skin Game, Part II" – 6:37 ;Japanese 3" CD single (PCDY-10015)Janet Jackson Come Back To Me Japan 3" CD SINGLE (113769) # 7" I'm Beggin' You Mix – 4:46 # "Vuelve a Mi" – 5:15 ;Japanese CD maxi single (PCCY-10131)Janet Jackson - Come Back To Me (The Remixes) # 7" I'm Beggin' You Mix – 4:46 # I'm Beggin' You Mix – 5:33 # "Vuelve a Mi" – 5:15 # The Abandoned Heart Mix – 5:19 # LP Version – 5:35 # LP Instrumental – 5:15 # "Vuelve a Mi" (Spanish) – 5:21 # "The Skin Game, Part I" – 6:43 # "The Skin Game, Part II" – 6:37 Official remixes * Album version – 5:33 * Instrumental – 5:17 * 7" I'm Beggin' You Mix – 4:47 * 12" I'm Beggin' You Mix/Design Of A Decade 1986/1996 Version – 5:34 * The Abandoned Heart Mix – 5:18 * "Vuelve a mí" – 5:13 * "Vuelve a mí" (Spanish) – 5:21 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts References External links * Category:1980s ballads Category:1989 songs Category:1990 singles Category:A&M Records singles Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Janet Jackson songs Category:Music videos directed by Dominic Sena Category:Pop ballads Category:Rhythm and blues ballads Category:Song recordings produced by Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis Category:Songs about heartache Category:Songs written by Janet Jackson Category:Songs written by Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis Category:Torch songs